


An Every-Day

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: The first day of the rest of their lives.





	An Every-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeVereWinterton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVereWinterton/gifts).



> A Naked!Jack for lovely DeVereWinterton on her birthday.

Phryne awoke when Jack left the bed but didn’t stir. It was entirely too early for her to even think about being up but unfortunately, it was Monday. Now while normally that had nothing to do with her, it was, to sound cliche and heavily dramatic, the first day of the rest of their lives. She and Jack had returned from their tour of the globe last week and spent the last few days sleeping and readjusting to life in Melbourne. Today was Jack’s first day back on the job. Back to normal.

But it was a blessed new normal as Phryne watched Jack move back into the bedroom from the ensuite, completely naked and at ease with it. It was a marvel just to look at him, the long lean muscles of his back giving way to his magnificent bottom then down to thighs that sparked a thousand fantasies. And quite a few realities too.

He turned to rummage through a drawer so she admired his front too, a well defined chest lightly peppered with hair, a deep V pointing downward that she had so greatly enjoyed exploring with her mouth. And further down, his absolutely magnificent cock, sleeping now in its nest of downy hair. He was, while not strictly perfection, perfect in her eyes anyways. 

“Jack,” she whispered, sitting up as to let the sheet fall down to her waist. He turned and she was gratified to see his hand slow upon his tie and his eyes darken. She thought about tempting him back to bed but thought better of it. It wouldn’t do for him to be late his first day back. Instead she got up and crossed over to him, straightening his tie and giving him a sweet, simple kiss. 

“Have a good day, darling.”

He nodded and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, kissing her again before gathering up his shoes. As he left the room, Phryne cuddled back into bed. She could hear him on the stair then saying good morning to Mr. Butler before their voices became muffled then disappeared. Hugging Jack’s pillow to her chest, Phryne dozed off. She liked this new every-day.


End file.
